Autobot Rescues
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: The Autobots knew relatively little about humans and even less about their politics. Who knew that helping save three lives would earn them a new home?
1. Sara Bradwell

_**Autobot Rescues**_

_Sara Bradwell_

July 1st, 10:30 PM

The sun set over the Arizona landscape as a strawberry blonde haired girl stared in dismay at the black screen of her battery drained cell phone. "We're lost," one of the dark haired girls whimpered from behind her.

"I knew we shouldn't have come out here," the other one wailed.

"We'll be fine," the strawberry blonde said. "Just don't panic." It was too late for that though; both dark haired girls were wailing like lost children. The blonde sighed in exasperation, stomped over, and smacked one of the girls after another. Both silenced, pressing their hands against their cheeks in identical motions. "Don't panic and stick close," she snapped and then stalked off with the twins behind her. If they were going to survive till morning they couldn't afford any foolishness.

July 2nd, 7:25 AM; just outside Tranquility, California

"Just last night outside Tuscon, Arizona Senator Carson Bradwell's daughter Sara Elisabeth Bradwell and her friends Anna and Lucy Jackson went missing while they were hiking. The girls are suspected to have gotten lost while hiking last night," the perky blonde reporter said. Will Lennox flipped off the TV with his brow furrowed. Carson Bradwell was a well respected senator and normally avoided bad press releases. It was well known however that Carson loved his well mannered daughter and lovely southern lady of a wife with all his heart. The senator was probably worried sick. That was when his cell phone buzzed, causing the soldier to jump.

"Hello," he said, picking up after his heart stopped racing.

"Hello Captain," Secretary of Defense John Keller said. "Have you heard about the Bradwell girl vanishing?"

"Just saw it on the news. Terrible isn't it?" Will asked.

"It is," Keller replied. "The thing is Carson Bradwell has been one of the loudest voices insisting we don't allow the Autobots to stay. I believe that if you and a few of the other soldiers along with a couple of the Autobots join rescue efforts in Arizona it would help sway him to our side."

Will quickly thought it over. Carson Bradwell was a well liked and respected man whose opinions made ripples through the whole political scene. Swaying him to their side would be a large help. Plus he couldn't stand the thought of something like what was going on with Sara happening to Annabelle. "I'll see what we can do," Will said.

"Call me if you can get a team together and we'll fly you over as fast as we can," Keller said before hanging up. Will squared his shoulders then and left the room.

July 2nd, 9:00 AM; just outside Tucson, Arizona

The temperature was fast climbing as the sun beat down on Sara Bradwell and her two companions; Lucy and Anna Jackson. It shouldn't have been like this. Sara knew the trail she had decided to take her two friends, not Arizona natives, on. The problem had started when Lucy had tripped and sprained her ankle. As Anna and Sara had helped the dark haired Jackson twin limp down the path darkness had quickly descended on them. Somehow Sara had gotten turned around and led them around a wrong corner. Now they were sweating in the already sweltering Arizona heat. The three girls, one with a swollen ankle, looked for any sign of shelter from the brilliant sun while Sara silently cursed herself for not making sure her phone was charged.

July 2nd, 11:30 AM; Pheonix, Arizona

Optimus Prime's first impression of Arizona was of sweltering waves of heat that shimmered across the air as they drove down the burning hot concrete road. Will was leading the way in a jeep with the windows up and the air conditioner running full blast. The last Prime didn't blame the human; it was already nearing a hundred degrees outside. Will pulled down a gravel road, lose stones grumbling under the tires of the bulky jeep. A couple police cars were waiting for them and out of one slid a tall man in a ten gallon hat and dusty cowboy boots. "Sheriff Carl Goslan," the man said, shaking Will's hand. He looked over the variety of vehicles behind the Captain, shrugged, and then said, "I've got an area for y'all to search outlined on this GPS. Just stay in that area and you'll be fine." Will thanked the man and then slid back into the jeep, pulling off the road and activating the radio in the vehicle.

"So remind me again why we're doing this," Ironhide grumbled. The Topkick was pitch black and so hot that you could practically hear the sizzling.

"Because Carson Bradwell is one of the loudest voices to send you elsewhere and Sara is his daughter," Will said, sounding exasperated.

"And Will is a father," Epps chimed in. There were the sounds of a scuffle over the radio and then Epps snapped, "Ouch!" They rode in relative silence from then on, the Autobots scanners actively searching for any signs of human life. As the temperature steadily climbed the chances that the girls were still alive dropped rapidly. They would have to work fast.

July 2nd, 1:10 PM; outside Tuscon, Arizona

Sara Bradwell and her friends had finally found safety under a rocky outcropping just a few minutes ago. Lucy and Anna were both pale skinned, shaking, soaked in sweat, and pasty. Sara wasn't in much better shape than the other girls but she knew someone had to watch for help. That was why she was standing outside on top of a rock several feet away, soaked in sweat and shaking from exhaustion. When she saw the first glimmer of hot metal on the horizon at first she thought she was hallucinating. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't dreaming up and rescue and another agonizing moment to gather enough saliva in her mouth to speak. When she did she yelled in her cracked voice, "Help!"

July 2nd, 1:12 PM; outside Tuscon, Arizona; Autobot Rescue Party

At first they all thought they were experiencing a glitch in their sensors when they picked up a couple weak life signals not far away. The yell, however, erased any doubt. They all headed for the direction of the voice. Will darted out of the cab of the jeep and the strawberry blonde choked out, "Thank God! Come on." Epps and Lennox followed while Optimus and Ironhide activated their holoforms and followed. Will was already rapidly talking on his phone and moments later an ambulence arrived. Will handed a water bottle over to the strawberry blonde who took a drink and then scrambled over to her friends, kneeling next to them and carefully moistening their lips until the EMTs arrived to take them away. The rescue of Sara Bradwell and company was officially success.

July 3rd, 9:49 AM; Tuscon Medical Center

Optimus Prime and Will Lennox somehow found themselves back in Arizona and in the very hospital where Sara Bradwell and her friends were the next day. They had been informed that Lucy and Anna Jackson were in Intensive Care but that Sara Bradwell was being held until she regained fluids only and could receive visitors. Then Will had gotten a call from Carson Bradwell saying that his daughter wanted to thank those who had found her. It seemed that Sara Bradwell was a very stubborn girl. That was how Optimus, in his holoform, and Will were headed for Sara's room. Emily Bradwell, Sara's mother and Carson's wife met them outside Sara's room. The senator's wife was tall at five foot eight inches with her daughter's strawberry blonde hair but striking blue eyes. Emily motioned them inside with a smile.

Optimus hadn't been sure what to expect after last night but other than pale Sara Bradwell seemed fine. Her brown eyes glimmered with delight when they walked in and she grinned. "Glad you came," she said, her voice a harsh but cheerful whisper. "I wanted to say thanks."

"No problem," Will said honestly.

"Dad also said he revised his opinion, whatever that means," Sara said as a nurse bustled in. The blonde haired woman glared at the seventeen year old reprovingly and shooed the two men out of the room. Emily ducked into her room, flashing them a grateful smile before going over to speak to Sara. As he exited the hospital Optimus was struck but how little they still understood about humans. And their politics.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Depending on how this goes over depends on if I'll continue with this or not. If I do it'll only be updated once a week at most and once every couple weeks at least because these take a long time to write. I own nothing but the Bradwells and Jacksons. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	2. Will and Anna Clancy

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Don't worry, this will all connect in the end. I have one more chapter planned and then this will be completed. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autobot Rescues<strong>_

_Will and Anna Clancy_

September 19th, 9:30 PM; Northern Indiana

Between the years of 1908 and 1916 Amy Archer-Gilligan was responsible for murdering both of her husbands and sixty-six elderly inmates at the Archer home, one of the first nursing homes, with a mixture of arsenic and lemonade for their money. Later in the year 1941 Amy's story was turned into a comedy play by Joseph Kesselring entitled _Arsenic and Old Lace_. That was the reason the eighteen year old twins Will and Anna Clancy were leaving school at nine thirty at night. This was tech week which meant that they didn't leave the rehearsal until they made it completely through both acts of the play with costume changes and lighting. Will Clancy was Teddy Brewster, the insane nephew who thought he was Teddy Roosevelt. His twin sister Anna was Elaine Harper, the woman that Mortimer Brewster had promised to marry. They had stayed after almost everyone else to help clean up the dishes from their carry in dinner.

Will and Anna were the son and daughter of a rich computer expert but neither one was stuck up and they were both very popular in school. Together they stepped out into the cool evening. It had suddenly decided just a couple days that it should be fall and instantly the weather had dropped from eighty to sixty-five. Anna shivered as she peered into the shadows, looking for their mother's van. Anna and Will had saved to buy a shared car but it had broken down the day before and they were waiting for it to be fixed. A chunky grey van pulled up and both twins squinted under the harsh lights. That was when two men leapt out of the van and grabbed them, tossing them in the back.

September 19th, 9:35 PM; State Road Five, Northern Indiana

Ironhide didn't mind late nights any more than any of the other Autobots but at least an hour ago Lennox had begun mumbling about being out after dark in unfamiliar territory. Ironhide and Ratchet had found themselves traveling with Lennox and Epps to some kind of meeting with an Indiana senator and were just now heading back. Still it was better than being involved in a battle and Ironhide had a feeling that Lennox was just muttering because he hated being away from his wife Sarah.

That was when a grey van came shooting across the yellow line with a police car, siren wailing, right behind it. Ironhide swerved with agility a human driver normally didn't have and Lennox let out a startled yell. Ratchet flashed his sirens and the car swerved again. Ironhide did a quick scan and then muttered a Cyerbtronian curse. "What?" Will asked and Ratchet repeated that sentiment over the com.

"They have two children in the back," Ironhide said, doing a three sixty and following the van. He rammed into the side and was gratified by the wave of cursing that followed. The men in the van never saw the corner coming. The van went straight into the tall tree with a sickening thud and Will muttered a curse before leaping onto the ground. The police men scrambled out of their car and Ratchet transformed along with Ironhide. Will glanced at the police men who were going for their guns and his eyes widened.

"Don't panic. Don't shoot," he ordered and they both froze as the two Autobots carefully pulled the roof off. That was when the EMS arrived. If it was possible for things to get even messier than they already were it happened. Instantly everyone was talking and yelling at once.

Anna turned her head to look at her brother, her hands covering her ears. "Do something," she told him, wincing as voices were raised.

Will sighed and filled his lungs before bellowing, "SHUT UP." Dead silence.

"Thank you," Anna said, unplugging her ears. "Now if you all don't mind we'd like to get home sometime soon." Everyone turned to stare at the two who slipped out of the totaled van.

"But-" the EMS man began.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Anna said primly and Will had to hide his grin. His sister was in full prima dona mood."I am Anna Clancy and that is my brother Will. We are perfectly fine other than almost being kidnaped and we would like to go home ASAP because we have school tomorrow and only one more night of practice before the school play." The EMS man looked steamrollered.

"Don't worry," Will told the flustered man. "She does that to everyone when she's tired and annoyed." The EMS man threw his hands in the air and then stomped off.

"I quit!" he hollered over his shoulder, got in the vehicle, and drove off. Anna giggled and Will shook his head with a grin. They both knew the real reason the EMS man had stomped off. Like so many others the man was mystified how the only two children of a millionaire could act so normal.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" Anna asked. One of the police officers handed it numbly over and Anna dialed a number, lifting it to her ear. Fifteen minutes later a dark blue van pulled up and a blonde haired woman in an elegant black pant suit stepped out as the officers questioned Anna and Will. The situation was quickly explained ot her with much gesturing toward the Autobots who were back in their alt modes. When the officers turned back to Anna and Will the woman walked over to them.

Irene Clancy was as clever as she was pretty and she had been a beauty in her time. Even with grey streaking her hair she was still beautiful. "I believe I owe you my thanks," she said calmly. "I thank you for helping rescue my twins.

"You're welcome ma'am," Ironhide said and Irene laughed quietly.

"I'm not a ma'am but it'll do," she informed the warrior before turning and walking over to her children. Minutes later they were leaving but Irene, Anna, and Will left a lasting impression on the two Autobots.


	3. Twenty Years Later

Author's Note: And now for the final installment of Autobot Rescues. Thanks to _Riptide2_ who reviewed the last chapter and enjoy! I own nothing but Sara, Anna, and Will

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autobot Rescues<strong>_

_Twenty Years Later_

Thirty six year old Sara Bradwell, Senator of Arizona, stood in front of the hotel mirror and looked over her chosen outfit. "How do I look?" she asked her personal aide, Anna Clancy who also happened to be her best friend.

"Just fine Sara," Anna said with a smile. "Like you're ready for anything. Even a date with my brother." Sara flushed a delicate pink color at the mention of Will Clancy, Anna's twin and Sara's fiancée. "Now let's go or we'll be late."

"Fine," Sara said, smoothing her lake blue blouse once more and checking to make sure her black skirt was free of dust and dog hair, she had a year old black lab, before following Anna out of the room. They were greeted by a man who looked to be in his late forties.

"General Andrew Peterson," he said with a smile. "What you ladies are about to witness was very difficult to arrange."

"I can imagine," Anna said since Sara seemed too nervous to reply. This meeting had been planned for months with the other Senators but it was one thing to plan it and another entirely to attend it.

General Peterson led the two girls and several other familiar faces to a large warehouse and up a set of metal stairs to a catwalk above a ground floor. "Senators may I introduce to you the Autobots," General Peterson said. And the cars shifted.

Anna's face was completely unsurprised and Sara, unusually enough, struggled to keep her expression schooled to that of polite blankness. And the memories caught both of them.


End file.
